My Story
by HELENz
Summary: It's Friday night, and Casey is completely content to spend her evening babysitting her siblings and watching a movie. She's also perfectly happy that Derek is home too and they're getting along. What is going on? See full summary inside.


- 14 -

My Story

Summary

It's Friday night, and Casey is completely content to spend her evening babysitting her siblings and watching a movie. She's also perfectly happy that Derek is home too and they're getting along. What is going on? It all has to do with an incident from two months prior... Casey's POV.

CAUTION: Contains some violence and mild language.

It was a Friday evening and I was spending it at home. Mom and George were out on a date, so I was stuck babysitting Lizzie, Edwin and Marti. I didn't really mind though. I was happy being home, actually. Derek didn't have a date, so he was home, too. We were actually getting along quite well, hard as it is to believe. It was actually nice that he was home. We watched a movie together in the living room.

How I had gotten to the point where I actually preferred and enjoyed an evening home with Derek is a long story, but it's worth telling.

**~ Flashback (Two months ago) ~**

I was dating this guy named Ron. We had been dating for about a year. He was usually a nice guy – sweet and caring, but even then I should have had a clue about what was going to happen later. There was clues that he wasn't really a nice guy. He sometimes got angry for no apparent reason. He was really pushy physically and he was very possessive. My friends didn't like him at all, especially Emily. She kept telling me she thought there was something she didn't trust about him. When he found out about this, he forbade me from hanging out with her. I pretty much lost my friendship with her after that I've barely gained it back. I heard stuff about him pushing people into lockers and I heard that he once slapped this really obnoxious freshman girl, but I didn't really believe it then – he seemed harmless and nice.

It was a Friday evening and I was hanging out with Ron and my guyfriend Josef at the library. We were all doing our homework together. We decided to walk home together since we didn't have cars – Derek had driven me to school, and Ron and Josef both didn't drive.

Josef was riding a bike, so I had to run to catch up. I guess Ron didn't run, because I couldn't see him when I looked behind me a few minutes later. I didn't think much of it. I walked to Josef's house and we stood outside his house for a few minutes talking. After Josef went inside, I went to the local drive-thru. I had just remembered that I needed to purchase batteries for my graphing calculator and thought I might check there. They didn't have them, which was okay. I could ask my mom to get them at the store. I walked to the park nearby, which was on my way home.

When I got there, I noticed that Ron was there. I didn't think much of it; I hadn't done anything wrong. I walked over to him, and before I could say a word, he punched me in the face. I did what any normal person would do – I ducked, so he only hit the side of my face. I remember thinking, _What the __hell__ is going on here?_ He then tried to kick me in the stomach. I ran and he chased me. I was crying, shocked at what Ron had done. He caught up to me – he could always run faster than I could. I gave up running as it was pointless. We walked over to the shelter house.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" I asked, almost yelling. _Huh?_ I thought. _What?_

"You disappeared!" he replied, angrily. "I didn't know where you were!"

"I was walking home Josef!" I replied, not understanding what made him so angry as to hit and kick me without provocation. _He can't be jealous!_ I thought. "You knew that!"

"It made me angry!" he replied, somewhat ignoring my previous comment.

"Why?" I asked, dumbfounded. Looking back, I can see that this was his possessive nature. "You couldn't be jealous! He's gay!"

"I was worried," he said, calming down, somewhat. "I did not know where you went. I love you!"

"So you punch me?"

"I guess for me, worry quickly turns to anger."

"You should have asked me! I would have told you. I wasn't trying to be secretive!" This was true.

"I should have done that."

"You had no excuse for hitting me. That was wrong!"

"I'm sorry. I overreacted. Please forgive me. I love you! It won't happen again. I can't lose you," he said, apologetically.

_He sounds sincere, _I thought. _I love him, too._ Maybe this is just a one-time thing... "Okay," I said. "I forgive you. Let's just let things go back to how they were."

"Thank you," he said. "I love you!" We kissed and hugged and made up.

Looking back, I don't know I was quite so willing to stay with him. Truth be told, I had started to tire of his pushy and possessive ways. A month before, I had actually broken up with him because of it. We got back together a week later. He said he'd change. He didn't. They rarely do. I guess I was willing to stay because I didn't want things to change. I didn't want to give up the good times – they did exist! - that we shared. I didn't want to give up the after school homework sessions or the lovely walks home we shared. I didn't want to give up the cuddling during movies or the nice mealtimes at his house or the holidays spent together. I didn't want to give up the deep, personal conversations we had. He could really be a sweet, kind, fun, caring boyfriend sometimes. I guess I also fell in love with him. Sometimes, love happens even if it makes no sense.

Our reconciling lasted less than five minutes, however. Somebody at the park had witnessed the event and called the cops. When I came to my senses later, I would recall them as my anonymous guardian angel. At the time, though, I was more than slightly pissed. _Why do people have to always butt into others' business?_ I remember thinking. _This ruins everything! There's no way we can stay together now! Everything's going to change!_

"Shoot!" I said, upon seeing the two police cars. "It's over now!"

I recall him saying something along the same lines. We both sat frozen in our spots, not moving.

The police officers came over quickly. There were two. One took Ron off somewhere to talk to him. I think his name was Officer Michaels or something. The other, a Deputy Johns 'the Enforcer' (who was he kidding?), talked to me.

"What happened here?" he asked questioningly.

I decided to be honest, even though I was somewhat reluctant – ok, more than somewhat reluctant – to talk to the officer. "My boyfriend and I walked home from the library with another friend of mine. The friend was riding a bike, so I had to run to catch up to him. My boyfriend didn't run, so he lost track of us," I said. "I walked my friend to his house and then went to the drive-thru because I wanted to get something. When I got to this park, I saw Ron, my boyfriend. I thought nothing of it and walked over to him. Without a word, he punched me. I ducked, so he only hit the side of my head-"

"Does your head still hurt, ma'am?" Deputy Johns asked, interrupting.

"No. It actually didn't hurt much to begin with," I said, truthfully. "It was more just a shock. He then tried to kick me, but I ran before he was able to."

"What happened after you ran?" Deputy Johns asked.

"He caught up to me, of course." I replied. "We went back to the shelter and discussed things. I decided to forgive him, so I don't want to press charges. Everything's okay. It was one big misunderstanding!"

Deputy Johns acted as if he didn't hear me. "Ma'am," he said. "I'm going to need to gather some basic info about you. What is your full name?"

"Casey McDonald," I replied, choosing again, to be honest.

"What is your address and phone number?"

I gave him my address and home phone number.

"What school do you attend and what grade are you in?"

"John Sparrow Thompson High. I'm in eleventh grade."

"And I'm going to need to see an ID."

"Huh?"

"An ID. A state ID, driver's license or school ID."

"Oh. Yeah," I replied, digging in my purse for my driver's license. "Here." I handed it to him.

He looked at it and handed it back. "What's going to happen next?" I asked, nervously.

"Well, as you're a minor, I have no choice but to drive you home and talk to your parents if they're there."

"What if they aren't?" I asked, curiously. _Maybe there's a way out,_ I thought, happily.

"Well... We sometimes call them later from the station, but usually we just let the minor tell them."

"Ah," I said. _That could work_, I thought. "What is going to happen to Ron?"

"He's being taken to the station where we will hold him until his parents are contacted."

"Ah."

"Any more questions?"

"No."

"Then follow me to my car and I will escort you home."

I obeyed and followed Deputy Johns to one of the police cars. I saw Ron being taken, handcuffed, to the other one by Officer Michaels. Deputy Johns opened the door to the backseat and I climbed in. _Well, this is weird,_ I thought. _I don't recall being in the backseat of a police car before._ I _s_at anxiously while the two officers briefly chatted for a few minutes. Deputy Johns came back and I gave him directions through the open window between the front and the back of the car while he drove.

_Well, we're home,_ I thought. Deputy Johns walked me to the door and rang the doorbell. I hope mom and George aren't home.

Derek answered the door. "Hello Casey," he said, surprised. "Hello sir. What's going on?"

"Hi Derek," I replied. "Deputy Johns, this is my stepbrother, Derek Venturi."

The officer gave no sign of recognition to the name. I guess Derek wasn't as infamous as I thought. "Sir, are your parents home?" Deputy Johns asked. I prayed the answer was no.

"No," Derek replied, simply. "They're out."

"Oh," Deputy Johns replied.

"What happened?" Derek asked of both Deputy Johns and me.

"I -" Deputy Johns began to answer.

"I'll explain," I said, quickly, interrupting the deputy. "Bye." I didn't say 'thank you'. I was still rather pissed.

"Goodbye ma'am," Deputy Johns aid. "Have a safe evening." He walked back to the squad car and left.

I walked inside and started up the stairs. "Wait!" Derek yelled. "What happened to 'I'll explain'?"

"I only said that to make Deputy Johns leave," I replied. "I have no intention of explaining it to you." I walked into my room, shut and locked my door.

Two minutes later, there was a knock on the door. "Go away, Derek!" I yelled. "I'm not telling you anything."

"No," he replied. "What the hell happened?"

"Go away, Derek," I repeated. "I'm not telling you anything. It's not your business!"

"No. And it is my business. You're my stepsister."

"No, it's not. Stop bugging me, Derek."

"No. I want to know why my perfect goody-two-shoes stepsister was escorted home by a cop!"

"Der-ek! Go the hell away!"

"Tell me, or I'll tell dad and Nora!"

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

"I'll tell them about how you e-mailed a teacher from a fake e-mail account and told them about how you thought they should let your 'son' text in class."

"Go ahead."

"I'll tell the principal."

"Go ahead."

I was silent for a couple of minutes, trying to think of a response. _He is persistent,_ I thought.

"Trying to think of a new threat? Whatever it is, it won't work," Derek said.

"Why the hell are you being so persistent? Why won't you leave me be?" I yelled.

"It's my job."

"Der-ek!"

"Besides, whatever you did cannot possibly be as bad as some of what I've done. Although, I've never been driven home by cops..."

"Der-ek!"

"C'mon! What'd you do?"

"Nothing! It was a misunderstanding!" _That's true,_ I thought.

"What were you accused of?"

"Nothing. Go away!"

"No."

"Der-ek!"

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Fine, I give up. You are annoying."

I got up, unlocked the door and flung open the door angrily. "It's a long story. Sit! Jerk!"

"Go ahead. I have all the time in the world. Well actually, I don't... usually."

"Thanks..." I said, sarcastically. I then went on to tell the story. When I got to the part about Ron punching me in the face, Derek stood up.

"He punched you?"

"I ducked, so he only hit the side of my head."

"He punched you!" It wasn't a question. "Even I know that a guy is not supposed to hit a girl, and I'm often an ass towards girlfriends. I'd never hit a girl."

"Shut up, Derek. I'm not done. He then tried to kick me in the stomach and I ran."

"Good."

"He caught up to me. I quit running, 'cause it was pointless. We went to the shelter house, and he explained that he had been angry that I had disappeared. He apologized and promised that it wouldn't happen again."

Derek scoffed, rolled his eyes and said, "Won't happen again? Won't happen again? It shouldn't happen to begin with!"

"We all make mistakes, Derek."

"No, that's something that isn't okay and isn't just a mistake. That's bull!"

"Anyway, I forgave him and we agreed to pretend like nothing happened."

"Why?"

"I love him. He said he was sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. And, just because you love him, it doesn't mean you should go back to him!"

"Don't you believe in second chances?"

"In this case, hell no. No woman – especially you – deserves that, ever."

"It was a mistake."

"Bull. You're too smart, beautiful, talented and amazing to ever put up with that! You deserve better! Way better!

"But -"

"No. No buts! There needs to be a line drawn, Casey! No guy, no matter how much you like them or how nice they are, is worth that, ever. There are too many guys out there! Too many guys who would never do that. You need to draw a line in the sand!"

I was beginning to question my decision to go back to Ron. Derek was beginning to make sense – wait, did I just say that?

"Who called the police, anyways?" Derek asked after I had been silent for a couple of minutes.

"Huh?" I replied.

"Who called the police?"

"Some meddlesome person at the park, I guess. I don't know." As much as I was considering what Derek had said, I wasn't ready to be thankful, yet.

"Meddlesome, eh?"

"Yeah. They didn't have a right getting in my business and calling the cops!"

"Casey! You would have done the same thing!"

I thought for a second. Derek was right. If I had seen someone get punched as I had, I would have called the cops... "Yeah, probably."

"Oh, and Casey, he's not good for you."

"Oh, really?" What does he know?

"Yeah. You realize you have a reputation for being a slut at school now, right?"

"No... I didn't."

"Well, you do. And what about Emily? Have you hung out with her at all recently?"

"Well... no."

"Why not?"

"I'm not really friends with her anymore."

"Why?"

"Ron doesn't like her. He doesn't want me speaking to her."

"He's controlling who you're friends with? That's not cool! Even I wouldn't do that to a girlfriend. That's really not cool."

I was silently considering what Derek was saying. Was he right? Was Ron really controlling me?

"How long have you been friends with Emily anyways? A long time, right?"

"I've been friends with her since I got to London, I guess."

"And you've dated Ron for how long?"

"Just under a year."

"The Casey I know wouldn't end a good friendship for a boy. The Casey I know would tell the boy to take a hike! The Casey I know isn't standing before me! You've changed – and not for the better!"

I thought about that. _Have I really changed that much_, I thought. I knew what the answer was. _Yes, I really have changed. I'm not Casey! I barely speak to most of my friends anymore; I spend almost all of my time with Ron! Today was the first time in a long time I've done homework with Josef!_

"You're right, Derek," I said simply. I finally figured out that Derek, my moronic, obnoxious stepbrother was actually right. Gosh, I am really stubborn.

"So, you're breaking off the relationship?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good. You're so much better off without him!"

"Yeah. It just sucks. I'm still in love with him."

"Oh."

"Oh well. Are the kids here?"

"No. You and I are the only ones here."

"Where is everyone?"

"Nora and dad took Lizzie, Edwin and Marti out to eat."

"Why didn't you go?"

"I didn't want to. I'm too old for hanging out with them."

"I'm surprised they let you stay home!"

"Nah. I'm persuasive – you know that!"

"I'm glad you stayed home."

"I am too. Someone needed to knock some sense into you, Space Case."

"I smiled at his use of that nickname. "Thank you. You made sense, for once."

"No problem. You know that nobody messes with you besides me!"

I laughed. I heard the door open to the house. "Everyone's home!"

"Yup. You gunna tell Nora and dad?"

"Yeah, but not tonight. Later. You won't tell them, right?"

"Nah."

"Thanks, Derek," I said, reaching out to give him a hug.

He backed away. "No hugs, remember?"

I just rolled my eyes. Der-ek. He'd never change. We walked downstairs and greeted the family.

**~ End flashback ~**

**~ Flashback (Seven weeks ago) ~**

I managed to avoid Ron the entire week after the incident at the park. We didn't have classes together, so it was pretty easy. It was honestly just easier for me to avoid him. I did not have to deal with the fact that part of me still cared about him.

I did talk to George and mom the next morning. They were shocked, but supportive and glad that I had decided to separate from Ron. "It's for the best," mom said. If they were surprised that Derek had been the one to convince me to, they didn't say it. George suggested that I press charges on Ron, and I decided to do so.

On Friday, I was at my locker after school putting away some textbooks that I knew I wouldn't need over the weekend when Ron came up behind me. "Hey," he said, smiling. I suddenly realized I was scared beyond belief.

"Hi," I replied, shakily. _Run!_ I thought. I was too frozen to move.

"You've been avoiding me the entire week," he replied. "I thought we were cool?"

"No," I said. "We aren't. The relationship is over." I tried to say this as calmly as possible, but I was shaking.

"What?" he yelled.

"I think it'd be better if we just didn't see or speak to each other ever again," I replied.

"What?" he yelled, again.

Just then, Derek showed up, right on cue. "Bye," I said. "My ride's here. Gotta go." Derek and I walked to our car quickly. _I'm surprised Ron didn't follow us,_ I thought, getting into the car. Derek and I briefly discussed the incident with Ron, before moving onto more pleasant topics.

**~ End flashback ~**

**~ Flashback (Five weeks ago) ~**

I hadn't seen him in two weeks. It was Wednesday, late at night, and I was checking my Myspace randomly. I don't use Myspace that often; I'm mostly on Facebook now, but I still have Myspace for some reason. I noticed I had a new message. It was from Ron. _Uh oh,_ I thought. I opened it up and read it:

_Hello Casey,_

_I said I was sorry. What more are you asking for? I miss you. I thought you said we were cool? What happened to that? If you don't want to date me, I guess I'm okay with that. But can't we be friends? Please?_

_Ron_

I began to feel slightly guilty that I had avoided him. _Maybe I should try to be friends with him,_ I thought. I walked over to Derek's room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in," Derek said.

I walked in. "Hi Derek," I said.

"On second thought, don't," he said annoyed. Typical Derek.

"I wanted to talk to you," I said, not leaving.

I guess he saw the serious expression on my face, because he changed his tone. "What's up?" he asked, concerned.

"I checked my Myspace today," I said. "I got a message from Ron."

"You didn't block him before?"

"No. I deleted him from my friends, but I didn't see a reason to block him. He wants us to be friends."

"No."

"Why? We'd just be friends. What's the harm in that?"

"Plenty. It'd be better for both of you if you didn't speak to each other."

"Oh. I guess."

"Don't reply. Block him."

"Ok. You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks Derek," I said, walking out the door. I went back to my room, deleted the message and blocked Ron.

**~ End flashback ~**

**~ Flashback (Three weeks ago)**

It had been two weeks since I got the message on Myspace. I hadn't spoken to Ron, but I'd seen him in the halls, unavoidably. It was Wednesday. I was in Chemistry class. We had a substitute, Mr. Cheevers. We were working on calculations that our teacher, Mrs. Malone, left for us while we had a substitute. Many people were talking, including Emily who was flirting with a skater boy, Xander. At that time, Emily and I were still barely even friends again. Things were still more than a bit tense between us. I was actually working on my work, so I wouldn't have as much later, unlike my classmates.

_Beep!_ The fire alarm went off. _Ugh,_ I thought. _I hate that sound!_ I covered my ears and quickly exited the building with my classmates. We were outside for about fifteen minutes before we were cleared to go back inside. My class got to the door before Mr. Cheevers arrived, so we had to wait outside the locked classroom.

That's when Ron showed up. He came down the hall. He saw me and got right in my face – about an inch away – and said, "Deal with it!" I still don't know what he meant – it made no sense, but it definitely scared me. He then proceeded to stand across the hall, glaring at me. I couldn't move. _Where the __hell__ is Mr. Cheevers?_ I thought, frightened. _I want out of here!_

Mr. Cheevers didn't return for several minutes. Ron glared at me the whole time and I just tried to not look. Finally, Mr. Cheevers came back and Ron disappeared. We went back into the classroom and I tried to continue on my work, but I couldn't focus. I wanted to get a drink of water to calm me down, but I didn't want to chance running into Ron. So I sat there, staring into space – not something I ever do, but I just couldn't focus (that doesn't happen either). I didn't stare off for long.

"Hey," Emily said, coming over to my table. "What happened? That was bizarre. You okay?"

"It's a long story," I replied, truthfully. I hadn't told her about Ron – obviously. I was surprised she asked. I was kind of mean to her when I was dating Ron.

"Tell you what," Emily said. "How about we eat lunch together?"

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

I was surprised. Were we becoming friends again? "Okay. Sounds good."

There was silence for a few minutes.

"Look, Emily," I said. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. I don't know why I was."

"I accept your apology. Friends?"

"Definitely," I said, smiling. Class let out five minutes later for lunchtime. Emily and I went to our lockers to get our lunches. We sat outside at shaded area on the side of the school, since it was nice out. Plus, it was helpful in avoiding Ron. I told Emily the whole story and we hugged. She said she was glad I took Derek's advice. We talked about other things like school. We had a lot of catching up to do.

Two days later, I ran into Ron again. I was at my locker putting the books I wouldn't need away. "Hey," he said. I didn't reply. I was just finishing up in my locker. My purse was on the ground. He kicked it. "I said hello," he said, angrily. "Why didn't you reply?"

"Oh. I -" I said.

"I want to talk to you," he interrupted.

"Oh. Well I'll have to talk to you later. I have to get to dance lessons," I said, picking up my purse and backpack and turning around to leave. I didn't have any intentions of talking to him later. I was just afraid he'd hit me if I said no. I really did have dance lessons – thankfully.

"Can I have a hug?" he asked. "I'll pay you five dollars!"

"Uh no," I replied. _What an odd request!_ I thought. _More like bizarre._ "Bye." I walked off quickly. I found my car and left. I was distracted and unfocused at dance lessons. It bugged the hell out of me that he could rattle me that much.

**~ End flashback ~**

**~ Flashback (One week ago) ~**

Two weeks went by before I heard from Ron again, which was nice. I still saw him in the hallways, unfortunately. In the evening on Wednesday, I was checking my Myspace again. I saw that I had gotten a message from someone. It was from somebody I didn't know named VampireGirl. I opened it:

_Hi,_

_You don't know me, but I'm a friend of Ron's. He was telling me about what great friends you guys were and how he was really sad that you aren't friends anymore. I think you should try contacting him again. Feel free to message me._

_Seriously?_ I thought. _He's having other people contact me now? Doesn't he get that I want nothing to do with him? Can't he get it through his mind?_ I was frustrated, as you can imagine. He wouldn't let me move on! I blocked the girl who sent the message and didn't reply. _Wait a minute! _I thought, something dawning on me for the first time. _He might have Facebook now! He could still contact me on there!_ I decided to look up his name on Facebook and, sure enough, he was on there. I blocked him on the spot. I felt somewhat in control, which was a good feeling.

**~End flashback ~**

Well, I gotta go! Mom's home and she wants me to do the dishes! That's about all anyways...

**THE END**

**Author's Note:** This fanfic was very personal for me to write – the most personal out of everything I've written, fanfiction wise. Actually, it's the only story that's really personal for me. Most of the stories I've written have been about issues I've never really dealt with personally. In "My Story", however, Casey's story is basically my own. Yes, names, places and a few details have been changed (authors often take personal liberties with their stories) to suit Casey's world, but the essential story is my own personal experience. I didn't have a stepbrother named Derek who helped me to realize what I did and didn't deserve in a relationship, but I did have an amazing friend who was honest, trustworthy and – yes – somewhat blunt, who told me much of what Derek told Casey. The feelings Casey experiences – mine. Casey's willingness (at first) to deny the seriousness of Ron's actions – mine. It's amazing how 'love' can blind you. The anonymous people who called the police – perhaps my favorite part of Casey and I's story. Looking back, I believe that a guardian angel was on my side, because if it hadn't been for those anonymous callers, I would have forgiven and gone back to the guy. My/Casey's story could have been quite different. I'm lucky it was not and I have learned a powerful lesson from this experience. I have grown as a person and 'I am stronger than yesterday', truly.

Explaining the personal side of this story was not my only reason for writing this note. I want to encourage any person, young or old, who is involved in an abusive relationship, no matter the severity, to get out! There is absolutely no reason to stay. I want to encourage people to get out of an abusive relationship early, at the first sign of trouble, because if a partner hits you once, they're likely to do it again. I don't know what would have happened had I stayed, but I am glad I wasn't able to find out. Why risk it? There's plenty of 'fish in the sea', so you're bound to find something better. As Derek said, 'A line in the sand needs to be drawn'. If that line is crossed, goodbye. No person on this earth deserves to be in an abusive relationship.


End file.
